As disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2011-2921, a conventional automated teller machine stores in a temporary storage bills deposited by customers to thereafter store them in cassettes according to denominations. The temporary storage winds the bills held between and conveyed by tapes round a drum together with the tapes to thereby store them.
If a bill should be creased or wrinkled, the bill may not be readily curved along the outer circumferential surface of the drum. Such a bill may hinder the tapes from being wound round the drum along the outer circumferential surface thereof and may cause a clearance between the tapes. Consequently, it has been the case that the tapes cannot hold down a bill wound just before that bill properly against the drum, which causes a fold, a jam, or breakage.